The Magic of Memory
by gallaghergirl09
Summary: After a flying lesson with Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle has an accident that leaves her with no memory of ever living in Ponyville! As Twilight struggles to remember the friends she knows she is supposed to love, Rainbow Dash struggles with the guilt of indirectly causing her flying buddy's accident. Will the magic of friendship prevail? (NOT shipping TS and RD)
1. Chapter 1

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash called, walking into the Golden Oaks Library. "Hey, Twilight!" When she didn't get a response, she went upstairs to he loft. There, she found her friend pouring over a book. Rainbow Dash knew it wouldn't be easy to break her concentration. She looked around, and saw her neatly organized desk. Three inkwells sat perfectly in a row on there. Slyly, RD pushed one aside. Twilight didn't more a muscle.

_Hmm,_ She wondered. _Usually that works for Applejack. What else can I try?_ Rainbow looked around the room for something to use to get her friend's attention. At that moment, Spike walked in, carrying a pile of scrolls. Before saying anything, Rainbow plucked one of her feathers, and lightly tickled under Spike's nose. Before he could protest, Spike gave out a might sneeze, his fire breath sending the scrolls who-knows-where.

"SPIKE?" Twilight turned around. "What just happened?"

"Eh," Spike started. "Well, let's just say, Celestia will probably write to you tonight, asking why you sent her a surplus of blank scrolls."

"What made you sneeze? I tried to make the library as hypoallergenic as possible."

"That would be me," Rainbow confessed. "I tickled his nose so I could get your attention. Sorry."

"Well," The young alicorn sighed. "Since they were just blank scrolls, I guess there's no harm done. What do you need, Rainbow?"

"Well," Rainbow started. "Since the new Daring Do book won't come out for several more months, and I've read every other one in the series a dozen times, I was wondering if you could suggest something new for me to read in the meantime."

"Sure!" Twilight beamed. "Follow me." She led her friend downstairs, to the adventure section. She levitated a certain book once she founf it. "Manehattan Mary! A journalist who travels the world to protect it's treasures from harm!"

"Awesome!" RD gladly took it. "Thanks."

"No problem." Her friend smiled. "Anything to nurture the love of reading! Next time, though, would you mind trying to tap me on the shoulder instead of making my dragon sneeze and potentially set a huge fire? This _is_ a tree, after all."

"Heh heh." Rainbow grinned sheepishly. "Sure. Hey, what were _you _reading just now? You seemed pretty intense."

"Oh," Twilight kicked the ground a little bit. "Just a... flight manual."

"A flight manual?" Rainbow arched an eyebrow. "You mean, a book on.. flying?"

"Yeah..." It was her turn to be sheepish. "You see, Princess Celestia asked me to take part in the Summer Sun Celebration this year. I'm honored, naturally, but my role includes flying, and you know as well as anypony that I haven't grown accustomed to my wings yet. I'm reading these books to try and learn to fly."

"Twi," Her friend smiled. "I know you love books, but flying is not something you can learn by reading. You have to actually practice, like you do magic."

"Oh," It was apparent that Twilight had never considered that. "Well, at the moment, I'm too afraid to even flap to get a foot off the ground."

"You'll never get flying with that attitude," Rainbow kindly urged. "Tell you what. How about I give you flying lessons up until the Summer Sun Celebration? I can guarantee that I can help you _nail _anything Celestia will have you do."

"You'd do that?"

"Course! What are friends for?" She softly punched her friend in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Rainbow," Twilight smiled. "When do we start?"

"Right now!" Rainbow grabbed Twilight, and zoomed off to her favorite clearing.

After they landed, Twilight stumbled a little bit, trying to regain her balance. "Warn a girl next time, please?"

"Sorry," Her coach chuckled nervously. "I just got carried away."

"You're not the only one." A rimshot played in Twilight's head. "Anyway, what's first?'

"First," Rainbow Dash took out a cap and whistle, donning them. "I'd like to let you know something."

"Yes?"

"Your wingspan is wider than mine," She explained. "I guess it's an alicorn thing. Anyway, you'll be able to get more air under you at one time than I can. Try and take it easy, so I can keep up with you."

"Alright," Twilight nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nope," Rainbow shook her head. "Just show me a basic flight, so I'll know where we need to get started."

"Okay..." Gulping, Twilight flapped as hard as she could, and got a little off the ground. She felt herself getting off balance. Scared, her wings locked up and the little alicorn crashed to the ground. "Oh..."

"Don't sweat it," Rainbow encouraged, picking up her friend. "Everyone has a few spills. And, I think I know your problem."

"What?" Twilight wondered.

"You're flapping too frantically on the take off," She explained. "Your wings get out of sync, and even if you hadn't freaked out, it would have been hard to regain your balance."

"Oh," The pupil outstretched her wings. "I was just trying to be fast, like you."

"Our worry right now isn't fast," Her coach asserted. "Right now, we want you to be able to fly well at a casual pace. We can work on speed and tricks later."

"Okay, so what do you suggest I do first?"

"Just take it slow, and try to get your wings beating to a nice, steady rhythm." Twilight closed her eyes and did as she was told, only focusing on moving her wings. "Twi, open your eyes."

Taking a look, Twilight gasped. She was a good four feet off the ground! As she took it all in, she noticed that she didn't even have to think about her wings anymore. She could hover effortlessly! "Whoohoo!" She wooped.

"Nice work!" Rainbow congratulated her student, joining her in the sky. "Now, ever so slightly, try and pitch yourself forward." Twilight followed her coach's lead. She managed to stay steady pretty well. Soon, the two found that their wings were getting tired, so they landed.

"You've made a lot of progress already!" Rainbow beamed. "How about we pick this up in about a week, and make it a regular lesson?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" They hoof bumped to seal the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter includes a few things suggested by my friend, BronyMaster, and EQD Pre-Readers! (Just wanted to give credit where credit is due)**

Even after the Summer Sun Celebration, and the return and defeat of Tirek, Twilight would go to have flying lessons with Rainbow Dash. She enjoyed flying, and there was always more for her to learn.

"Okay," Rainbow Dash strutted in front of Twilight, where she sat on a cloud one day during a lesson. "Pop quiz. What's the first rule of good flying?"

"Making sure your wings are well stretched." Twilight answered, demonstrating.

"And what's the second rule?" She turned to her student.

"Take wind into account." Twilight didn't miss a beat.

"The third, and most important rule?"

"Notice everything."

"Great! Now let's see you put those rules into action." Rainbow hopped up and spread her wings, taking off, and Twilight quickly followed suit. They soared over Ponyville. At their great height, the ponies below them, hooves waving, resembled ants as the pair glided by. Passing Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie, with her impeccable timing called out. "Heads up!" flinging two cupcakes into the air. They swooped down to catch them in their mouths.

"Mmm," Twilight smiled as she munched on hers. "Vanilla - strawberry marble cake, my favorite!"

"THANKS, PINKIE!" Rainbow and Twilight yelled down. Pinkie smiled and saluted in reply.

Twilight sighed in delight. "This is a perfect day for flying, "

"You said it, " Rainbow dash agreed. "The sky is blue, there isn't a single cloud for miles - thanks to yours truly - and we have an amazing breeze at our backs."

"This is just so great!" Twilight did a little spin. "I can see why you love flying so much. In fact, I can see all of Ponyville from up here. It's amazing!"

Rainbow chuckled. "Glad you're enjoying yourself, but, maybe it's time for a break."

Teacher and pupil landed on a cloud. "That was great practice run, Twilight!" Rainbow complimented. "You're getting really good on those wings."

"Thanks," Twilight replied. "It does help that I have the best flyer in all of Ponyville as my instructor." She smiled at her friend.

"Well, yeah. But that said, you still have raw ability of your own." She playfully shoved her friend in the shoulder. "It's natural, just because you have wings. I'm just being like Celestia was when you were starting to study magic: just tapping and helping along that ability."

"Huh. Never thought of it that way." Twilight looked off into the distance reflectively

"Hey, I bet you might even be good enough to beat me in a race, or at least have a fair shot." The blue mare stood. "Last one to Sweet Apple Acres buys cider?"

"You're on!" The young princess got up, and crouched to prepare for a running start.

"Bring it, Princess! On your mark, get set, go!" Both took off flying. Rainbow had an early lead, but as the race went on, Twilight began to gain on her. Once she had passed Dash, Twilight looked back to tease her friend a little bit, and saw- too late- the look of fear on Rainbow's face.

"Twilight, look out for that-" Twilight flew head-on into a tree on the outskirts of the Acres that she hadn't seen, and slumped onto the ground. "Tree." Rainbow landed next to Twilight to look her over. She was unconscious. "Twilight?" Rainbow nudged her. "Twilight, wake up!" No response. "HELP! SOMEPONY, ANYPONY, HELP!"

When nopony came, Rainbow Dash began dancing on her hooves. She didn't want to leave her friend like that, but she needed to get help! Luckily,Big Macintosh, who had been in the fields and heard Rainbow Dash, ran over.

"Thank goodness. "Rainbow Dash let out a deep breath. "Can you help me take Twilight to the hospital? "

"Ee- yup. " The red stallion replied, gently setting Twilight on his back. He began a quick but steady gallop, Rainbow Dash flying beside him.

"Be careful not to drop her." Rainbow cautioned.

"Ee- yup. " Big Mac grunted, not missing a step.

"I mean, you aren't just hauling apples here. Stay steady."

"Ee- YUP. " Big Mac grunted.

"Whoa nelly!" A voice said. Rainbow turned to see that Applejack had noticed them and was running to catch up. "What happened? What's wrong with Twilight?!"

"Flying accident. " Rainbow answered, looking at her unconscious friend with a worried frown. "She hit her head and is out cold."

"How the hay did that happen? "Applejack only then saw how bad Twilight looked.

"It was stupid." Rainbow replied. "I was stupid. I challenged her to a race, and let her win. She got cocky, and stopped looking where she was going. By the time I warned her about the tree, it was too late. "

"You go on to the hospital, " Applejack began to turn. "I'll tell everypony else and we'll meet y'all there. "

"Sounds good. "

True to her word, Applejack soon arrived at the hospital with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They met up with Rainbow Dash and talked to her, which was difficult, considering she was pacing, sweat streaming down her head, a frown on her face.

"How is she?" Rarity asked with a concerned frown.

"Nopony knows!" Rainbow Dash answered, not looking up from the ground. "Or, somepony knows, and they aren't telling me. I hate hospitals, especially when they leave you hanging like that!"

"Do you think it's serious?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"It's hard to tell at this point," Rainbow turned yet again as she approached the end of the hall. "She was still out when I last saw her. From how she looked, it could very well be pretty bad."

"Oh, goodness…" Fluttershy's ears drooped a bit.

"Does her family know yet?" Applejack asked, trying to catch up with Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I had Spike write everyone as soon as Twilight was admitted." She explained. "Princess Cadence and Shining Armor couldn't come –too busy in the Crystal Empire, I guess- but her parents should come soon."

"Good. Now, why don't you give your hooves a rest? You've nearly put a rut in the floor." She pointed below them. Seeing the result of her pacing, Rainbow sheepishly grinned and stopped in her tracks. "Look, sugarcube, we know you're worried about Twilight. We all are. But pacing and dwelling on things won't help any." Rainbow Dash nodded, not looking up at her friend. At that moment, the doctor came out of Twilight's room. Rainbow dashed over to him.

"So," She begged. "What's the word? How is she?"

"Well," The doctor replied with as straight a face as he could muster. "She's still under, but she's stable. We won't be able to fully assess her condition until she wakes up. Even though we don't know for certain yet, we should anticipate-" The doctor was cut off by a loud ripple of voices. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Twilight's parents came in the front door, followed by most of Ponyville, having heard that their resident princess had been injured.

"Your Highnesses!" The doctor exclaimed. "This is a surprise."

"We came as soon as my sister received Spike's letter." Luna explained as she and the others approached.

"How is she?" Celestia and Twilight Velvet asked in unison.

"She's stable, and will awake at any moment." The doctor explained, looking past the princesses to the crowd. "Is there any way we can keep this crowd to a minimum? The last thing Her Highness needs right now is the excitement of her whole town waiting to see her."

"Oh," Celestia turned to her sister. "Luna, would you get a few of our guards to handle crowd control?"

"Of course," The younger alicorn walked off.

"May we go in and see Twilight now?" Crescent Sparkle asked.

"Yes," The doctor stepped away from the door. "But only immediate family for now, please. We may be able to let others in once she has woken up and we have had the chance to examine her thoroughly." So Twilight's parents walked into their daughter's room.

They gently closed the door and went to Twilight's side. Twilight Velvet gently stroked her daughter's mane, just like she would when she was a filly and needed comforting.

"That's quite a bump." Crescent commented.

"It's understandable, from what we've heard about the accident." His wife agreed, not looking up. "I can't imagine why Twilight was so careless, though."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. Right now, what's important to me is that she's alright." He looked helplessly at his unconscious daughter.

"Of course." At that moment, Twilight Sparkle began to stir. "She's coming around."

"How are you feeling, Twily?" Crescent asked, stepping closer.

"My head hurts pretty bad, but other than that, I guess I'm ok." Twilight Sparkle started to sit up a bit and rub her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"Not really." Her daughter replied.

"That's understandable. You probably just pushed it back in your mind." The elder Twilight soothed, and continued stroking her daughter's mane. "Do you need anything? A glass of water? Something to eat?"

"No," Twilight Sparkle replied. "I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"I'll go tell the doctor that you're up." Her father said, walking out the door. Not soon after, he returned with the doctor, who requested to be left alone with Twilight so he could examine her further. The couple was met with many concerned eyes as they came out.

"Well?" All seven of the other ponies asked in stereo, leaning in to hear.

"She seemed quite banged up," Crescent explained. "But she's up, and talking, and is acting pretty normal. I bet she'll be fine." The others gave out sighs of relief, the hardest from Rainbow Dash.

"So, what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We'll have to wait for the doctor's final diagnosis." Twilight Crescent replied. "It might take a while. I wouldn't be surprised if they kept her here at least for the night."

"More waiting?" Rainbow moaned. "Another reason I hate hospitals."

"You know what might help pass the time?" Applejack asked.

"What?" She turned towards AJ.

"You could look for a book for Twilight to read while she's on bed rest. I bet she'd love that!"

"You're right!" Rainbow Dash perked up. "And I think I know just the book. Be right back." She dashed off to catch up with the pony with the book cart. It took a while, but she finally found her. "Hi! Do you have a copy of _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone_?" She asked.

"'Fraid not. Another pony borrowed that one not too long ago," The nurse replied. "But I do have some of the others in the series, if you're interested."

"Great!" Rainbow looked through the selection. She finally picked _Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet_, which was her personal favorite. She thanked the nurse, and began to return to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the other ponies were talking outside.

"It sure has been a while," Applejack commented.

"Oh, I hope there isn't something _horrible_ wrong." Fluttershy whimpered, ears drooped again.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Applejack soothed, though not hiding the concern on her face and in her voice. "I'm sure the doctor is just being thorough. Everything's gonna be fine, like Mr. Sparkle said."

"Well," Rarity added. "I think there is a fine line between being _thorough_ and being inconsiderate to other ponies!" She stamped a hoof. "And it is very close to being crossed. I _have_ to know how Twilight is!"

"Pipe down, Rarity," AJ scoffed. "Does this doctor tell you how long it takes to make a dress? Of course not. So, I suggest you don't try and tell _him_ how long it takes to examine a patient."

"I suppose you're right," Rarity sighed. "I'm just so worried. I mean, we thought everything was fine, but now…"

"I know." She put a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, to keep your mind off things, why don't you see what's keeping that Rainbow Dash?"

"No," Rarity shook her head. "I shan't leave this spot until we get word from the doctor."

"Suit yourself." Coincidently, the doctor came out at that moment. The group turned towards him. Twilight Velvet was the first to speak.

"What's the diagnosis?" She asked.

"Quite a few bruises here and there, and a pretty bad concussion, but otherwise good." He replied. The others sighed yet again.

"Can _we _go in and see Twilight now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Certainly," The doctor stepped aside to make room. "But one at a time for right now, please."

"Why don't you go first, Fluttershy?" Applejack suggested. "You have the gentlest way about ya."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy backed off a bit. "I mean, she _was_ there when it happened, and she was so worried when we got here. She should get to see Twilight first."

"Well, we don't know how long it might take for her to get back with that book. Go ahead, Fluttershy." Applejack urged.

"Okay…" Fluttershy said shyly, walking in. "Hello, Twilight!" She greeted with a smile once she got inside. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, all things considered." Twilight replied. "Are you one of my nurses?"

Fluttershy jumped a little bit and stepped back. "N-no. It's me… Fluttershy."

_Fluttershy?_ Twilight wondered. _She says that as if I know her… but I don't._ "I'm sorry, maybe you've mistaken me for somepony else. "

"What are you talking about? We've been best friends for years!" Fluttershy frowned.

_Years?!_ Twilight thought. _Either she's mistaken… or something is _seriously _wrong with me._

Seeing the freaked out look on her friend's face, Fluttershy turned towards the door. "I'll be right back." She went outside and approached the others. "Doctor?"

"Yes?" He turned towards the yellow pegasus.

"Something's wrong. I went in there, and Twilight acted as if she didn't know me! She thought I was one of the nurses, and didn't remember my name!"

"Oh my…." He looked at Twilight's parents. "Would you two come with me? Perhaps together we can figure this out. Everypony else, stay outside, please."

Twilight was still a little freaked when the doctor came in with her parents. It did give her relief to see familiar faces again. Maybe they could explain what the hoof was going on. The trio walked up to her.

"Twilight, " Her mother started. "Do you know where you are? "

"Uh..." Twilight arched an eyebrow. "Canterlot General, right? "

The elder Sparkles exchanged a concerned look. "No, dear." Crescent shook his head and frowned. "You're in Ponyville."

"Ponyville? " Twilight's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. "What am I doing in Ponyville? Why am I not at school? "

"You've lived here for four years." Crescent explained. "Don't you remember that? "

"No. .." Twilight put a hoof to her head. "Why can't I remember?"

"It's not uncommon for ponies with head injuries to suffer from amnesia." The doctor explained. "You did get quite the hit in your flying accident."

"Flying accident? That's why I'm here? But, I can't fly. I'm just a unicorn. "

"But you have wings... How do you explain that?" The doctor lowered his glasses.

"I had assumed that I was here because I had another magic blowout at school." Twilight replied. "I thought maybe these wings were a result of that, and just no pony had reversed it yet. But, if that's not it...then why do I have wings? Why am I in Ponyville? "

"You were sent here by the princess to study friendship. " Twilight Velvet explained. "You decided to stay, and, a couple of years later, you were crowned princess for your achievements. "

"Princess?" Twilight started of into space, slack-jawed. In her current mental state, she was perfectly fine with being a loner, but, in reality, she was supposed to be the royal master of friendship? She didn't know how she would handle all this. How did she the first time?! "I-I can't believe it."

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Twilight Velvet soothed. "But we'll all help you through this: Your friends, your father and me. " she turned towards the doctor. "How long will it last? Is there any way we can help her remember?" She put her hoof on her daughter's.

"Sometimes it's temporary." He turned towards the elder Twilight. "An event might trigger her memory, or it will gradually come back."

"But other times?" Crescent asked, stepping towards the doctor.

"The amnesia is irreversible, and the patient just has to settle with their new found life, or start anew." Twilight gasped slightly at this.

"Don't worry, Twily," Her mother soothed. "We'll make sure that that doesn't happen. Is there any way to jump start things?"

"Once she recovers from her injuries," He lowered his glasses. "It would be best if you helped Her Highness get back into a normal routine, gradually. Maybe arrange get-togethers with her friends."

"Friends?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes!" Twilight Velvet said. "You have several friends here in Ponyville. I know that after all you've been through together, getting your memory back will be simple."

"Yes." The doctor added. "Support from friends and family is the best thing for Twilight right now. "

"All of Twilight's friends are outside already," Crescent Sparkle commented. "If it's okay with Twilight, maybe we can have them all come in and re-introduce themselves?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." The doctor turned to Twilight. "Do you feel up to it? We don't want to expose you to too much too soon."

"I don't know…" Twilight thought about it. On one hoof, at this point, she didn't value friendship very highly. On another, though, if she was the princess of friendship, it was her duty to bond with these ponies. And, who knew? Maybe she would enjoy friendship more than she realized… "It'd be fine, I guess."

"Great," Twilight Velvet beamed. "They'll be glad to hear that. I'll let them know and send somepony in." She began to exit the room.

"And," Crescent added, "If you need us, we'll be right outside," then began to follow his wife, followed by the doctor.

Twilight's friends were all either pacing or pawing at the floor at this point. When they heard the Sparkles come out, they all stopped in their tracks.

"So?" Fluttershy asked. "What's wrong? What happened? Why did Twilight act so weird when I saw her?"

"She has amnesia." Crescent admitted reluctantly.

"WHAT?!" The entire group exclaimed, including a new voice, followed by the sound of a book hitting the floor. The group turned to see a slack-jawed Rainbow Dash, who had just returned from getting a book for Twilight, _The Griffon's_ _Goblet_ on the floor in front of her.

"A-a-amnesia?" She stuttered.

"She hit her head pretty bad." Crescent explained. "She doesn't remember her coronation, or living in Ponyville."

"So, she may not remember…" Pinkie Pie started, scratching her chin.

"_Any _of us?" Rarity finished.

"There's little telling what she remembers." Crescent explained. "What's important now is that we don't try to force it. Too much pressure might only scare her memory even further back in her mind."

"Of course." Rarity agreed, glaring as she saw Pinkie slip her party cannon behind her, a sheepish grin on her face.

"What?" Pinkie asked. "I was going to throw her a 'Get Well' party! How was I supposed to know she'd have amnesia?" The other ponies shrugged.

"Twilight agreed to let you each visit her." Twilight Velvet said. "We should probably limit it to one pony at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her."

"That rules Pinkie out as the first visitor," Applejack teased.

"Hey!" Pinkie objected, then shrunk back. "Well, maybe you're right."

"Your Highness," Crescent turned to Princess Celestia. "Perhaps you should visit first, since you are the pony of this group that Twilight knows best."

"Yes," Celestia nodded. "A good idea." She entered Twilight's room.

"Hello, Twilight" She greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Twilight chuckled a bit. "If I had a bit for every time I've heard that lately…"

The white alicorn smiled. "Well, the fact you still have a good sense of humor is a good sign. Now, is there anything you'd like to ask _me?_"

"A lot, actually." Twilight scratched behind her neck. "First… My parents told me you sent me here to Ponyville. Could you elaborate on that, please?"

"Do the Elements of Harmony ring a bell?"

Celestia explained the Elements, and described the defeat of Nightmare Moon and revival of Princess Luna. She explained why Twilight decided to stay in Ponyville, and how she eventually became a princess. After all this, Twilight stared off into space for a while, soaking it all in.

"I apologize if I've overwhelmed you."

"No," Twilight shook her head. "It's fine. Just… Four years of my life are gone, and all I have of them is a nutshell description to sort through. And, there are five ponies out there who expect me to be as close to them as they are to me."

"Would you like to be alone for a bit?"

"Yes, thank you. Give me a minute, then someone else can come in."

Celestia walked out, and Twilight continued to sort through what she had just learned. It brought up so many images, but none of them connected. It was like some equation with a variable missing. It drove Twilight crazy! There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Twilight called. Apple Jack came in.

"Hey, there, Twilight." She greeted. "I'm Applejack."

"Hi, Applejack." Twilight replied awkwardly.

"Here," AJ reached into her saddle bag and brought out a paper sack. "In case you're hungry, I brought you your favorite treat from Sweet Apple Acres: my famous Apple Brown Betty! The desert, that is- not my nanny."

"Thanks!" Twilight wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded good! _Well, _Twilight thought, _It must be, since Applejack called it my "favorite treat."_ "What's Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Sweet Apple Acres is my family's apple farm. I've been helping tend it since I was a little filly." She got a proud look in her eye.

"That's nice." Twilight smiled. They continued to have a nice conversation, and the more they talked, the more familiar AJ seemed to Twilight. It was easy to see how _anypony_ could easily become friends with her. It was the same with every other pony that came in: Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and yes, Rainbow Dash- even though she spent the least amount of time with her, and seemed most awkward about it.

"Well," RD said after talking with Twilight. "You probably need your rest. Must be a lot, you know, suddenly having a new town and new friends, and all. I'll go ahead and leave you in peace. Oh wait! Before I go, here," She took a book out of her saddle bag and handed it to Twilight.

"_Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet_," Twilight read off the cover. "This is one of my favorites!" She gave a surprised look to Rainbow Dash.

"I know." She gave a half smile. "That's why I brought it. Well, see you later, Twilight." She exited the room.

Twilight looked at the book again, and smiled. _Maybe friendship isn't such a waste of time, after all._ She thought as she turned off her bedside lamp and fell asleep.

Applejack walked up to Rainbow as she came out of Twilight's room. "Well, that was fast." She commented.

"Well, I just figured she was tired and all, after talking to all of us." Rainbow Dash put one hoof behind her head.

"Rainbow Dash, remember my element? Honesty? Yeah, it's a good thing it isn't yours." Applejack gave her friend a look.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash said defensively, glaring.

"I can tell there's another reason you didn't stick with Twilight longer." They began to follow the others out the front door. "Now, what is it?"

"I told you, I just thought she would want her rest! Sheesh, AJ." She threw her hooves up in frustration.

Applejack knew Rainbow was lying, but since it was evident she didn't want to talk about it, she let it be, much to RD's relief. After waving good-bye to her friends, Rainbow quickly flew to her cloud home, and collapsed on the bed.

_How could I just leave like that?_ She asked herself. _Then again, how could I have stayed, looking at Twilight like that, knowing it's my fault? And what if she had remembered the accident, but taken it out of context, and hated me for it? I know her body will heal, but her heart and her mind might not, and I could lose her as a friend. That would be worst of all. Oh, if only I had raced like I always do... I would feel better even if it had been me to hit the tree instead of Twilight._

As Luna raised the moon, Rainbow Dash turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, filled with kind wishes from friends, Twilight was released from the hospital, her injuries having mostly healed.

"But," The doctor advised as she left "Still be careful. Keep flying and magic to a minimum."

"I will." She nodded. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're quite welcome. And here's hoping I won't have to see you here again anytime soon."

"Agreed." Twilight gave one last wave, and followed the directions Rarity had given her to get to the library, where she apparently lived. She arrived without trouble, and walked inside, to be greeted with a chipper, "Hoo" Twilight turned to see the source of the sound: a small forest owl, perched on a short hat rack.

"That's a good question," She replied. "Who are you?"

"Hoo?" the owl repeated.

"You." Twilight arched an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Hoo?" The owl said once again.

"You!" She was getting frustrated. At that moment, a small, purple dragon walked up and tapped Twilight on the shoulder.

"Trust me," He advised. "You won't get very far with this guy."

Twilight turned to face him. "Oh, hi, Spike! I haven't seen you since you visited me that one day."

"Yeah," Spike said regretfully. "Sorry about that. I've been pretty busy, keeping track of everything here."

"It's fine." She turned back to the owl. "So, who's this?"

"Oh, that's Owlicious, your pet-slash-second-assistant."

"Second assistant?"

"Yeah. Not long after you moved here, you got bogged down with work, even into the night. Owlicious came along to be able to help you when I can't."

"Oh, I see." She smiled awkwardly. "Hi there, Owlicious..."

"Hoo!" The owl responded happily to his name. Twilight shyly chuckled. Then, she turned back to Spike.

"Spike, can you help me unpack my saddle bag?"

"Of course!"

Twilight got settled, and began to write to her parents and the princess, as she had promised. She was about finished, when she heard a knock at the door. She went downstairs to admit Pinkie Pie.

"Hi," She greeted. "It's… Pinkie Pie, right?" While she had gotten reacquainted with her friends while she was in the hospital, there was still a huge void where Twilight's memories of them should have been.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie replied. "Say, you're getting good at recognizing our faces again!"

"Yep." Twilight smiled and looked behind Pinkie. "You came alone? N-not that I'm disappointed to see you!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was almost expecting a surprise party. You know, like the one you threw for me when I first came to Ponyville?"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah. I have a few faint memories. Funny thing is, I remember that I was annoyed by the party. Looking back, I can't imagine why I didn't stay for it. It seemed like it would have been fun! Which is weird, because usually I'm not very social. At least, from what I remember."

"I _was_ tempted to throw you a surprise 'glad your back from the hospital' party, but the others thought it might be a bit overwhelming for you. But…" Pinkie Pie scratched her chin, then gasped. "I gotta go! See you soon, Twilight!" And she ran off.

_Wonder what she's up to_, Twilight wondered. She shrugged it off as being typical Pinkie behavior (from what she could tell) and returned to her letters.

Meanwhile, at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie had gathered her friends in her apartment. Everyone was circled together, except for Rainbow Dash, who chose to sulk in the corner of the room, distantly staring out a window.

"So," Applejack started. "We're here. Now, what's this all about?"

"Well," Pinkie explained. "Remember the 'Welcome to Ponyville Party' I threw for Twilight all that time ago?"

"You mean the one she ditched?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, that one!" Pinkie nodded, eyes and smile wide.

"What about it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I went to talk to Twilight earlier, and she said that she remembers that, too, and wishes she had stayed!"

"But I thought she didn't remember being social." Fluttershy commented.

"Her brain may not remember who she is, but her heart still does!" She stamped one hoof down in determination. "Our friend and princess is still in there. I can tell. And, because of that, I had the idea to throw her a _second_ 'Welcome to Ponyville' party! So she can experience what she missed, and maybe jog her memory! It's like a second chance for her to get to know us!"

"It sounds wonderful, darling," Rarity commented. "But…"

"Are you sure that re-introducing her to the entire town all at once is the best idea right now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Definitely! She said she almost _expected_ a party when I came over. Plus, several of the townsfolk already reacquainted themselves with Twilight while she was still in the hospital. It'll be fine, and fun! And, I promise to tone things down." Pinkie did the motions for a Pinkie promise.

"In that case," Applejack said. "Let's do it! I'll help with the food."

"And I'll gather some streamers and other decorations!" Rarity offered.

Everyone chattered excitedly about the party. Everyone except Rainbow Dash, that is.

_This will probably be the first Pinkie Party ever that I have not attended, _She thought. _But I can't see Twilight, not until she is more like herself, and could possibly remember me in the right way, and forgive me…_


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter Four-

**Author's Note: This entire story was recently updated, with added details, so I suggest you read the updated versions of the chapters before you read this one if you have been reading this story from it's first posting.**

Later that afternoon, Twilight was going through some photo albums, trying in vain to find something that would click in her mind and help her be able to get back to her life. She grunted at each page filled with pictures of her from another time, another place, and -it seemed- a different reality than she knew and remembered. A knock at the door pulled Twilight from her thoughts. Sighing, she opened the door to admit Fluttershy.

"Hey! It's Fluttershy, right?" She asked.

"Right!" Fluttershy nodded with a smile.

"What brings you here?"

"I was just checking to see if you had gotten settled in, and if you maybe wanted to see some of the critters I take care of."

"I'm doing great," Twilight smiled. "And, I'm sort of in the middle of something, so, I don't know about the critters…" She sheepishly began to back away.

"Oh, but they'd be so excited to see you!" Fluttershy urged. "And afterwards, we could have tea! Please, say you'll come?" She gave her cutest smile.

"Well…" Twilight ruefully looked back at the albums, still strewn about the floor. "Okay." She didn't want to disappoint Fluttershy.

"Great! Then, let's go!" Fluttershy led the way, Twilight closing the door behind her. She didn't notice Rarity and Pinkie Pie slipping in afterwards.

"Alright," Rarity said, turning the lights back on. "We have maybe an hour before Fluttershy and Twilight get back."

"No problem, when I have my _party cannon!_" Pinkie Pie rolled it in.

"Great," Rarity groaned, rolling her eyes. "But, for now, let's put up the decorations by hoof, at least until Fluttershy definitely has Twilight out of earshot."

"Okie dokie lokie!" They got to work. Not long after, Applejack and the Cakes came in with the food. Guests started trickling in, and everything was almost ready. Soon, they heard the hoof beats of Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Pinkie," Rarity hissed. "The lights! Everypony, hide!"

"But Rainbow Dash isn't here yet!" Pinkie objected.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity exclaimed, exasperated.

"Alright, alright!" Pinkie flipped the switch and hid underneath a table. Twilight opened the door and began to walk in.

"I still don't see why you brought all those birds with you." Twilight commented to Fluttershy, who was behind her. Said birds began to sing, and the lights came on, and everypony yelled, "Surprise!" In unison. Well, except for Pinkie, who was a little late.

Twilight gasped in delight. A surprise party, for her! The birds flew to a perch near the window, apparently providing the music.

"Just like at your first Summer Sun Celebration here!" Fluttershy explained.

"My what now?" Twilight asked, but was cut off by other ponies who tried to say hi.

As the party went on, Twilight grew uncomfortable. Sure, she had asked for the party, but... She hadn't realized how many ponies would be there, and how well they seemed to know her, but she didn't know them. They all mentioned things they had done together, how happy they were that she was alright. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought she was… She was surrounded by ponies who loved her, but she barely recognized one face!

"I think I'm going to go upstairs for a bit." Twilight told her friends.

"Oh," Rarity exclaimed. "While you're up there, you can change into _this_,"She levitated a white outfit, bedazzled to the max. "It's just like the first ensemble you tried on at my boutique when we met!"

"What? Boutique?" Twilight began to back up. _I thought I met everypony at the party_, she thought.

"Careful, sugar cube!" Applejack called as Twilight was about to bump into the food table. "Don't want to get hot sauce on the cupcakes like last time." _What? I don't remember doing that. _Twilight thought.

"No, silly," Pinkie Pie interjected. "Twilight mixed up the hot sauce with the _punch_ last time. _I _put it on the cupcakes."

"Oh yeah," Applejack laughed. "I forgot." _You and me both, AJ._ Twilight moaned inside.

"Go on, aren't you going to try on the outfit?" Rarity asked, holding it out. Twilight nervously took it.

"Ooo, have you had one of the cupcakes yet?" Pinkie asked. "They're your favorite!" _I had never even _had _a cupcake until I came here_, Twilight freaked. _I don't even know my own favorite cupcake flavor!_ She galloped upstairs, still levitating the dress, and flew off the balcony. After she had gotten a good distance away, she landed and dropped the dress. The sight of the outfit she had apparently liked, and the memory of the cupcakes she couldn't remember the flavor of began to blur. A single tear went down her face.

"Twilight?" A voice said. Twilight looked up to see a blue pegasus mare.

"Rainbow Dash," She stood, quickly wiping her eyes and cheek. "Uh, hi."

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"It's… it's…" she couldn't bear to say _everything_.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the outfit. "I thought Rarity was going to give you an altered version of the dress you wore to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"The gala? I've never been. Or, have I?"

"Yeah, you have. All six of us went one year. Boy, was that a night." Rainbow laughed a bit.

"Oh." Twilight looked down again. _Another wonderful memory I've lost…_

"Hey," Rainbow Dash said, concerned. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," She kicked the ground. "It's just… all those ponies at the party… they all talked about things we've done together, what I mean to everyone, and… It touches me, it really does, but, I don't remember anything that they're talking about. I don't even remember my favorite cupcake flavor, or how I met you guys!"

"Hey," Rainbow put a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay. It's your first day back in the real world. Give it some time, and I'm sure you'll remember."

"I guess." She looked at Rainbow. She gasped at a flash of memory. Rainbow Dash… reaching out to her, terrified. _What…?_ "Uh, Rainbow?"

"Yeah, Twilight?" She replied nervously.

"What do you know about my accident?"

"Uh… Listen," She flew up and hovered above Twilight. "I gotta go. You should get back to the party. Ponies might worry." She quickly flew away.

"Wait, Rainbow!" Twilight called, but she was long gone. _What was that about? _She wondered. _She's not telling me something… but what?_ Deciding there was nothing she could find out about that at the moment, and to give the party another shot, Twilight put on the ensemble, and fought through the rest of the night.


End file.
